Mayor Kobayashi
Mayor Kenji Kobayashi is the main antagonist of Wes Anderson's 2018 stop-motion film Isle of Dogs. He is the corrupt mayor of Megasaki City who wants to exterminate every dog. He is the distant uncle of Atari Kobayashi and the boss of Major-Domo. He was voiced by Kunichi Nomura. History Kobayashi signs a decree banishing all dogs to Trash Island, despite the scientist Professor Watanabe insisting he is close to finding a cure. The first dog to be banished is Spots, a bodyguard dog who belonged to Atari Kobayashi, the orphaned nephew and ward of the mayor. Six months later, Atari runs away from home, steals a plane and flies to Trash Island to find Spots. Crash-landing, he is rescued by dogs Rex, King, Duke, Boss, and Chief. They decide to help Atari locate Spots, although Chief, a former stray, is reluctant to fraternize with humans. Initially believing he died months ago after his cage failed to open upon arrival, the dogs soon learn there was a mixup and Spots may be alive elsewhere on the island. After a skirmish with a rescue team sent by Kobayashi to retrieve Atari, and the insistence of a female purebred named Nutmeg, Chief has a change of heart and decides to accompany Atari and company on their search. Meanwhile, Professor Watanabe finds a cure, but is poisoned by Kobayashi's men so the dogs can remain on the island. Foreign exchange student Tracy Walker suspects a conspiracy and begins to investigate. She confronts assistant scientist Yoko Ono, a former cohort of Watanabe, who confirms Tracy's suspicions and gives her the last remaining dose of the cure. Atari and the dog tribe decide to return to Megasaki City to attempt to prevent Kobayashi to exterminate all the dogs on Trash Island. At Kobayashi's election ceremony, he prepares to give the order, but Tracy presents her evidence of his corruption and the cure's existence. Atari and the dogs also arrive and confirm the cure works. Kobayashi has a change of heart, but his right-hand man Major Domo insists upon seeing exterminates through. A fight ensues in which the major successfully presses the button but the poison backfires on the captors instead, thanks to a friend of Tracy's, allowing them to escape. During the fight, Atari and Spots are gravely injured. Atari's only remaining kidney fails, but Kobayashi, admitting his mistakes, donates his own to save the boy. By election law, mayorship of the city falls to Atari, and he decrees that dogs be allowed to reintegrate into society. Spots recovers from his injuries and raises his children under the Kobayashi Manor, Tracy and Atari become a couple, while Chief reunites with Nutmeg and takes up the role of bodyguard for Atari. Gallery IODK1.png|Kobayashi at his election ceremony. IODK2.png|Kobayashi giving his speech. 21-isle-of-dogs-villian.nocrop.w710.h2147483647.jpg|Kobayashi issuing the order to banish every dog to Trash Island. IODK3.png|Kobayashi listening to Atari's story IODK4.png|Kobayashi's change of heart. IODK5.png|Kobayashi unstamping the Trash Island Decree. IODK6.png|Kobayashi seen on television confronted by Domo. IODK7.png|Kobayashi trying to stop Domo from pressing the button. IODK8.png|Kobayashi donates his kidney to save Atari's life. IODK9.png|Kobayashi seen in surgery. IODK10.png|Kobayashi seening Atari recovering from his injury. IODK11.png|Kobayashi seen in prison. Trivia *While Atari gives out his speech for the dogs, the Mayor nearly crosses the Moral Event Horizon before confessing his misdeeds. *In the exact opposite of this film's backstory of the Kobayashi dynasty, historically there was actually a Japanese Shogun known for his love of dogs, Tokugawa Tsunayoshi (1646-1709), who was known for instituting animal protection laws, particularly for dogs. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Sophisticated Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Propagandists Category:Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Spouses Category:Related to Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Imprisoned